Lets Just Fall In Love Again
by Mrs.JaceCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella had a summer romance eight years ago When Edward runs into Bella at a restaurant Edward realizes he’s still head over heals for her To bad Bella is completely unsure about how she feels towards him Can Edward make Bella fall for him again


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the Twilight saga characters or the song Lets Just Fall in Love Again.

AN: I wasn't going to post this till I was about five chapters into the story, but my friend made me.

Okay, so here's the story…

Lets pretend baby  
That you've just met me  
And I've never seen you before  
Ill tell all my friends  
That I think you're starin  
And you say the same to yours  
-Jason Castro

Chapter One: Let's Pretend

"We're here," I heard my little sister Alice's voice exclaim as she hopped out of the front seat of her car. I looked down at my blackberry in my hand to check my messages for last time till the end of the family dinner. "Come on Edward, we're late."

"We wouldn't be late if you didn't change your outfit three times," I said as I put the cell phone back in my pocket. Then I climbed out of the car and followed my sister and her boyfriend Jasper to the front door. They have been dating since they were four. Jasper grew up in the apartment two doors down from Alice and me. Which quickly led to Jasper becoming my best friend, and Alice's boyfriend.. I was a bit over protective of my little sister, which led to them going out a few years behind my back when we were in high school. After that, it took me a few years to gain back their trust again.

"Well it's not a bad thing I try to look my best Edward and I happen to know that you have way more hair products then any male should own." Alice smiled at me brightly with her comeback as Jasper chuckled next to her.

"Ha ha, very funny. Come on move your little legs faster, I thought we were late." There is nothing wrong with trying to get my hair to not look like it belonged to a hobo, for I did have very untamable bronze hair that made me look like I didn't belong in my family.

Once we were inside the small Italian restaurant Jasper talked to the waitress about our reservations and we followed her. A couple feet away I could see my family sitting at circular table with a white cloth on top that didn't have a single wrinkle even though they have probably been sitting there for a good twenty minutes. My mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle, were sitting next to each other. Then on Esme's right, was the wicked witch of the west Rosalie who happened to be my brother Emmett's wife. Emmett was sitting right next to her.

There were four seats left at the table two for Alice and Jasper then one for me. The left over seat was always there right next to me. It was my parents' way of telling me I needed to find a girl. Yet ever girl they met they told me wasn't good enough for me. Every time they would pull me aside and tell me what they thought was wrong with my date. Not that any of them were anything serious. My parents never met the girl who stole my heart. I lost her before they could.

I watched as Alice walked around the table hugging and kissing the family before taking her seat next to Rosalie. Jasper of course followed Alice's lead. I just nodded at my parents, brother, and sister-in-law as I sat down.

"Hello Edward, how are you?" My mom asked.

"I'm good," I answered. I then turned to Emmett before my mom could ask anything else. "How is the football team this year?"

"Impressive! I think this is going to be the best year yet. Last years junior varsity quarterback has improved so much over the summer. I think we'll kick butt this year." Emmett was the Seattle football team coach, he played a couple years in the NFL but after a hip injury he had to retire. Rosalie didn't have to work, because of the left over football money. I don't think she ever had to work for anything in her life. She was raised as a spoiled daddy's girl, getting everything she ever wanted.

"That's great bro," I told Emmett, as the waitress came up to the table. She quickly took everyone's order and went off to the kitchen.

"So how's work Edward?" My mom asked which again turned the conversation on me.

"Its fine thanks." Then Alice started asking my mom about how her home decorating business was going. That was the last question they asked me for a while. I watched as my family talked about there lives and futures. I asked questions or commented when it was appropriate.

"So Edward, have you met any nice young ladies recently?" Dad asked while Esme was gossiping with Rosalie.

"Dad, I'd rather not discuss this again."

"Why not?" He pestered.

"Well the last few times have not gone well," I simplified. Now the whole table was watching what Dad was going to do next.

"You can't possible be happy living by yourself in that big apartment of yours? You must want to settle down?"

"Edward, your father is right. All you do is work, you need to have some fun and go out." My mom added.

"I still go out, I'm not a hermit." I mumbled as the waitress came up with a tray full of food. She placed them with their appropriate owners, asked us if we needed anything else, and left.

The subject was forgotten as everyone started to eat. While we ate the topic of conversation turned to if Emmett and Rosalie were giving them a grandchild anytime soon. We all knew they were trying to have a baby for the past year. This was a very sore subject with Rosalie so Emmett quickly answered for her. This turned the topic over to Alice and Jasper and if they were going to tie the knot anytime soon.

This was how all the family dinners were, a huge volleyball match to see who would crack first. That would be the person who would finally stand up to our parents and say 'Mind your own freaking businesses'. Since I was dangerously close, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

As I entered the dark blue bathroom I noticed the beach theme that so many restrooms have. The wallpaper was decorated with embroidered waves, the seashell soap, and there were white paper towels with small whales in the corners.

I turn the handle on the right, then leaned over the sink and splashed my face with the ice-cold water. I took one of the paper towels with the whales and dried off my face. After walking over to the trash and throwing the paper away I leaned against the wall and took out my blackberry to check the time. 7:05, only fifty five minutes left till my dad will say 'It's getting late, we better get going.' just like he does every month. Then my mom will tell us to stay and enjoy the night together. Little did they know five minutes after they left we would all quickly jump up and get out of there as fast as we possibly could.

Resentfully I pushed off the wall shoved the phone back in my pocket and started making my way back to the table of hell. When I pulled the bathroom door open I noticed someone coming out of the women's at the same time. I couldn't see her face since her was turning around to throw the paper towel that she probably used to open the door away. She has beautiful dark brown hair that went about halfway down her back. I watched as she turned around struggling to keep the door open.

Quickly I grabbed the door, holding it open for her. As she looked up I saw a very familiar face. Her big brown eyes widened as she realized who I was. I looked her over seeing she was still only around 5'4, with her full red lips and pale white skin.

"Bella," The name was so memorable to my lips but so foreign at the same time.

"Hey," she smiled up at me.

AN: So this is only 3 pages of a 10 page chapter, sorry I posted it so early. So tell me what you think, what I can fix about my writting, and I'll finish the story. If no one likes it, I'll stop posting.

-Danielle


End file.
